Brotherhood
by JorixBade
Summary: Beck and Jade's relationship will face some serious challenges when someone steps into their lives but things will get much harder when she suddenly disappears and the only person with a possible reason to hurt her and with all the evidence against him is Beck.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey!**

 **This story was initially requested by one of my readers and well, i'd been wanting to do something in a story so i simply mixed both things and this is what happened.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING-**

* * *

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts as she did every morning and saw her Friends standing by Jade's locker so she approached them. "Hey guys" She said nicely.

"Hey" They all said except Jade.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned coldly and Tori's smile dropped.

"Nice to see you too, Jade" Tori said sarcastically and Beck chuckled. "Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

"I was telling them that my brother is finally coming to visit" Beck informed.

"You have a brother? Why haven't we met him?" Tori asked.

"Because he doesn't come often, Vega, pay attention" Jade responded annoyed.

"You're a little angrier than usual, aren't you?" Tori questioned.

"She's got a headache" Beck said and kissed her head as she drank some coffee. "And yes, like Jade said, he doesn't come often, in fact I haven't seen him in like four years"

"Is he older or younger than you?" Andre asked.

"Older but only by five years so it's not a lot" Beck responded. "He doesn't come often because he lives in Canada, when we moved here he was in college so he decided to stay and then started working there and well, he's a busy person but he made some time and he'll be staying with us for like two months"

"That's so cool, you have to introduce us to him" Tori commented excitedly and Jade chuckled.

"So you wanna meet the other Oliver brother since you couldn't get Beck?" Jade questioned and Tori stared at her annoyed while Beck shook his head.

"I didn't want to 'get him' in the first place and no, I just wanna meet him" Tori answered.

"It didn't look like it to me when you purposefully kissed him but whatever, good thing you are not after Beck's brother because I'm sure he has a good taste in girls, it must run in the family" Jade commented and smiled.

"So you think he is gonna be after you?" Tori asked.

"No, he won't because Jade is MY girlfriend" Beck responded slightly upset.

"Yes, Tori, what the hell are you thinking? That I'm gonna be involved with Beck's brother?" Jade questioned.

"Okay, that's enough" Beck ordered and looked at Jade, who only rolled her eyes and continued drinking coffee. "This conversation is stupid, my brother is coming and he will like Jade as his sister in law and you guys will meet him as well, the end"

As Beck had said, his brother arrived to the city a few days later and everyone in the Oliver's house was happy to have him. "Hey man, look at you, you're my height now" Beck's brother, whose name was Dylan, said as he greeted his younger brother and they hugged.

Dylan was a tall fit man and he looked a lot like Beck but he wore glasses and his hair was shorter. "You look so old now" Beck responded and Dylan laughed. "We've got a lot to talk about, I have to introduce you to my friends and most importantly, to my girlfriend"

"You got a girlfriend, uh? Lucky girl" Dylan said.

"I'm the lucky one, believe me, she's gorgeous and so talented" Beck commented proudly.

"Someone's in love" Dylan said laughing and Beck smiled.

"What can I say? It's true" Beck responded. "She is amazing, a little moody at times but she's worth it, you'll love her"

"Well, I'm dying to meet that wonder of a girl" Dylan said and Beck nodded. They continued talking and had dinner with their parents and next day, Dylan accompanied Beck to school.

The gang was seated at lunch, all except Jade, when Beck and Dylan arrived. "Hey guys" Beck said and they all responded. "This is my brother, Dylan"

"Nice to meet you guys" Dylan said.

"Hey" They all responded nicely.

"Beck's been talking a lot about you guys" Dylan commented. "So this is your girlfriend?" He asked referring to Tori just in the moment Jade was coming back. "You were right, she's gorgeous"

"Ummm…" Tori said awkwardly.

"Answer the question, Beck" Jade demanded annoyed.

"And who is this beauty?" Dylan asked smiling at Jade and grabbed her hand gently. "Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are? You must get a lot of compliments, I'm Dylan" He said as he held her hand and then kissed it, Jade didn't really know what to do so she was just standing there trying not to be rude because it was Beck's brother while Beck looked at them feeling uncomfortable until he finally spoke.

"In fact, this is my girlfriend, Jade" Beck informed proudly and put his arm around her waist so Dylan let go of her hand.

"Oh…nice to meet you, Jade" He said awkwardly and Beck smiled feeling a little upset but he decided to let it go, Dylan was his brother after all and now he knew Jade was his girlfriend.

Later that day when Beck and Dylan were in home, Dylan decided to apologize to Beck over his clear interest in Jade a few hours earlier. "Hey, about what happened...I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your girlfriend and she is stunning so I couldn't help to get excited for a second" He confessed and Beck stared at him coldly but then smiled.

"Yeah, I get it, it's okay" Beck said.

"You know I would have never done it if I'd known she is your girlfriend" Dylan affirmed.

"I know, don't worry, it's okay…you're my brother" Beck responded and Dylan smiled. "We are good"

"Great" Dylan went to bed but he couldn't stop thinking about Jade, he was just rolling on his bed feeling guilty and anxious because the girl he couldn't get out of his head was his brother's girlfriend and he didn't want to have problems with Beck but he couldn't help feeling that way, he was just hoping it would end soon.

Next day there was going to be a dinner party at the Oliver's to welcome Dylan and Beck invited all his friends and Jade to come over. "Hello guys" Beck and Dylan's mother said nicely as she greeted the gang.

As soon as Dylan saw Jade his jaw dropped and he sighed because she looked gorgeous in the dress she was wearing, Beck walked up to her and kissed her sweetly so Dylan looked down wishing it was him but then he decided to play it cool. "Hey everyone" He said to all of Beck's friends and they smiled.

"Hi" They all said and Jade tried to smile as well because she always tried to seem nice when she was around Beck's relatives but she felt a little uncomfortable because of what had happened the previous day and because she could feel the way Dylan looked at her.

"Come on, take a seat, we are about to serve dinner" Their father said and everyone sat down on the huge table, Beck was next to Jade and then there was Dylan so he was excited. They all proceeded to have dinner but then Beck had to stand up to go to the bathroom and when everyone was distracted Dylan saw his chance and put his hand on Jade's, she turned to him and he smiled so she took a breath and slowly pulled her hand away just in time before Beck arrived.

"Hey, I think I have to go now…I told my dad I'd be home early" Jade said to Beck as she stood up.

"But it's only 10" Dylan commented.

"Her dad is a little strict so I'm sorry everyone, I'm gonna drive her home" Beck informed and they nodded.

"Goodbye, Jade" Dylan said and hugged her, she half hugged him back but stepped away fast.

"Bye" Jade said to everyone and made her way out of the house.

"Hey, why do you want to leave so early?" Beck asked curiously because he knew Jade didn't really care about her dad's rules.

"I'm just tired" Jade lied, she didn't want to mention the fact she felt Dylan liked her on a different level because she thought Beck would either get mad at her for implying that or get mad at his brother which would only cause him distress so she simply dropped it.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah…"

Some days went by and Jade hadn't seen Dylan so she even forgot about the little incidents and so did Beck but Dylan had been increasingly obsessing over her, he'd spent those same days staring at her pictures on The slap and watching videos of her, he was becoming more and more attracted to Jade as time went by. He wanted her like he had never wanted any other girl, he was obsessed with her to the point where he stopped thinking about Beck and the fact he was his brother.

"Jade, Jade…Jade!" Dylan said anxiously as he stared at her profile picture. "You have to be mine"

* * *

 **Yeah, Dylan is a freak...and a terrible brother.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **The stupid site isn't working so i can't see any of your reviews but i'm hoping they were nice and that you'll continue reading the story! :)**

 **If you have any questions or something you want to tell me, you can send me a message but please don't forget to review as well!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"But Beck…god damn it, why did it have to be like this?" Dylan questioned upset. "I'm sorry but that woman won't be yours for much longer" He affirmed and smiled as he thought of things he could do to get her to like him.

He had added her on Facebook but she hadn't accepted his request, however, he did not give up, for several days he left a flower on her locker with a note but she'd been throwing them away before Beck saw them because she didn't want him to have problems with his brother but things were getting to a critical point.

One day Jade was alone in Hollywood Arts writing some music when all the sudden Dylan walked into the classroom so she immediately turned to him. "Hey" He said nicely.

"Hi" Jade simply responded and continued writing.

"What are you doing here alone so late?" He questioned curiously as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee but she didn't grab it.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, you even bought me coffee" Jade said and he smiled.

"Clever girl" He said smiling as he put the cup on the table but she was just staring at him coldly.

"Does Beck know that you're here?" Jade questioned.

"Why is that important?" Dylan questioned back and Jade smiled ironically.

"Listen, Beck is my boyfriend and you're his brother, what the hell are you thinking?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Well, at least you're aware of our situation, that's good" Dylan commented but she only stared at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no 'our' in this, it's you" Jade affirmed madly.

"Jade, you're a very special girl…you deserve a lot, so much more than what Beck is able give you" Dylan commented and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I can give you the world, everything you've ever wanted, you just have to say yes"

"You know what? Stop it, if you keep doing this I'm gonna tell Beck, I haven't done it yet but I will" Jade informed angrily and stood up. "And stop stalking me, you fucking creep" She said and left the room madly so Dylan punched the table.

"You will say yes, Jade, I swear" Dylan affirmed.

Next day Jade was standing by her locker when her friends appeared. "Heeey!" Cat said nicely but she ignored them.

"How are you?" Tori asked nicely and Jade sighed annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked back.

"Where is Beck?" Andre questioned.

"In class" She responded and then looked into her locker to get a book but she saw a rose, a note and a little box, she didn't know how they'd gotten in there but she knew they were from Dylan. Jade grabbed the box and opened it only to find a very expensive looking bracelet so she closed the box and rolled her eyes annoyed before slamming her locker.

"Whoa, easy!" Andre said.

"I'm so sick of this" Jade said madly.

"Of what?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Dylan, that idiot keeps sending me roses and notes and gifts, he doesn't understand that I'm dating his brother" Jade finally confessed, she didn't even care about them finding out, she was just really angry.

"What? Beck's brother likes you?" Robbie questioned surprised and Jade sighed.

"I've told him that he has to stop but he doesn't get it, I am going to tell Beck" She informed and then saw him walking over to them. "In fact…he got here just in time"

"Hey babe" Beck said and kissed Jade's cheek sweetly but she had a cold expression. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk" Jade said and he stared at her confused.

"Okay…" He said disconcertedly.

"Ummm…I think we'll go…somewhere…" Tori said awkwardly and they left Jade and Beck alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Beck asked.

"Dylan"

"You want to talk about my brother? Why?" Beck asked confused.

"Listen, I haven't mentioned anything because I thought he would stop but he refuses to leave me alone, he's been giving me roses and notes and gifts for weeks and when I confronted him about it, he told me that he could give me more than you if I said yes" Jade confessed and Beck's eyes wide opened as he listened.

"What?" He questioned shocked "Are you serious?"

"Yes, your brother has been hitting on me since the day he arrived" Jade affirmed and Beck exhaled madly.

"Jade, are you completely sure? Because if we go see him right now, there's no going back, what you're saying is pretty serious" Beck said coldly.

"You think I'm lying?" Jade questioned clearly offended.

"No, no….but maybe you're confused" Beck commented.

"No, I'm not, your brother is after me I'm sure" Jade affirmed and he grabbed her arm.

"We'll go see him right now, he will stop I promise" Beck affirmed as he basically made Jade walk towards his car.

"Hey, you're hurting me, stop" Jade ordered and pulled her arm away, he didn't mean to be violent with her but he was so angry and confused that he didn't realize how he was treating her.

"I'm sorry, let's go" Beck apologized and they got in the car. He drove to his house and they went straight towards Dylan's room; Beck didn't even knock, he simply opened the door and saw his brother working on the desk.

"Hey, what's up?" Dylan questioned casually. "Hello Jade"

"Oh shut up, Jade told me what you've been doing" Beck said upset and Dylan stared at him confused.

"And what exactly is that?" Dylan asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, you've been hitting on me for weeks" Jade said upset and Dylan's mouth dropped open as he smiled surprised.

"What?" He questioned shocked.

"Why, Dylan? You're my brother, Jade is MY girlfriend and you know it" Beck said angrily.

"Beck you know me, how can you even think that I would hit on your girlfriend? I'm your brother" Dylan commented offended.

"Stop lying, you know it's true" Jade said.

"No, it's not, I would never do that to Beck and he knows it, don't you?" Dylan asked Beck and he looked down, he was so confused.

"You so would, you DID" Jade affirmed. "Remember what you told me? You're special, Jade, I can give you so much more than Beck" She said and Beck looked at Dylan upset.

"You are a god damn liar, stop it right now or I'm gonna tell him the truth, is that what you want?" He asked Jade and she stared at him more confused.

"Which truth?" Beck questioned and Dylan sighed.

"Alright, I didn't want to mention it because I know you love her but she is the one who's been flirting with me" Dylan affirmed and Jade's eyes wide opened as Beck turned to her.

"What? No, that's not true!" Jade responded madly.

"Stop pretending, Jade, we both know you have" Dylan said. "The other day when I went to your school to look for you I found Jade and she started flirting with me in the hall, she said I was interesting and that she liked older men" He commented and Beck stared at Jade surprised.

"That's a lie, you're a liar" Jade said upset and looked at Beck, who was clearly upset. "You can't be believing this, Beck, you know me"

"Does he really? I doubt it, if he did he wouldn't be with you" Dylan affirmed and she stared at him full of rage. "He deserves better"

"You are the one who's been giving me roses and notes and gifts all this time, you're the one betraying him, not me" Jade commented angrily. Beck was just there listening to their arguments and feeling extremely confused, he really didn't know what to believe and both options were just as painful.

"That's a lie, I'm not gonna deny that when I met you I thought you were really pretty but then as soon as I learnt you were Beck's girlfriend I stepped back and I stayed that way, you were the one who took advantage of my momentary interest in you and thought I would betray my brother for you" Dylan commented. "I'm sorry your plan didn't work but lying to get revenge is simply disgusting"

"You wish all that were true but it isn't" Jade said.

"ENOUGH!" Beck screamed madly. "I'm tired of hearing you throw the guilt at each other, which is the truth? Be honest, please"

"I'm telling the truth, Beck, I'm your brother, are you gonna believe a stranger or are you gonna believe your family?" Dylan questioned and Beck looked down debating what to do, he looked at Dylan and then turned to Jade coldly with a few tears in his eyes.

Jade didn't even need him to speak, by looking at his face she knew the side he had leaned towards so she nodded with tears in her eyes as well. "Alright, believe what you want, we are done!" She simply said as she pulled her "B" necklace from her neck and threw it away before leaving the house.

Beck grabbed the necklace from the floor as a couple of tears streamed down his face and he saw Jade walking away through the window sadly. "I'm sorry, Beck, I never wanted this…" Dylan said pretending to be sad but smiling satisfied as Beck sighed. "Things will be better now"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I apologize if things seemed rushed but i needed the story to move forward fast so it wouldn't be too long.**

 **Please review, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Good news, i can finally see the reviews and i'm really happy you're liking the story so far, there's more to come ;)**

 **Keep the reviews up, enjoy!**

* * *

Jade went back home feeling extremely angry and sad, she couldn't believe her relationship with Beck had ended and in that way. When she arrived home her mother was standing in the living room so she saw her walking by and decided to talk to her. "Jade, honey!" She shouted but Jade ignored her so she went after her. "Jade, you know I hate to be ignored" Jade's mother, whose name was Mariel, said and knocked on Jade's bedroom door.

"Leave me alone" Jade said and Mariel immediately realized she was crying by hearing her voice.

"What's wrong? Sweetheart, please open the door" Mariel demanded nicely.

"I wanna be alone, don't you understand?" Jade asked madly and Mariel sighed.

"Jade, I'm your mom, talk to me" Mariel said. "Please, baby, why are you crying? Open the door, we need to talk" Jade knew her mother wouldn't give up so she simply opened the door and turned around wiping the tears away.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Why are you crying?" Mariel asked.

"I'm not" Jade lied but Mariel simply looked at her with a straight face waiting for an actual answer. "It's nothing, really"

"You don't cry for nothing, Jade, tell me" Mariel insisted and Jade looked down debating whether to tell her or not.

"I broke up with Beck" Jade informed and Mariel looked at her sadly.

"Oh baby…" Mariel said and hugged her but then stepped back to sit on the bed with her daughter. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll fix your differences, you always do"

"No, this time is different" Jade said.

"Why?"

"Beck thinks I've been flirting with his brother…" Jade said and her mother stared at her surprised. "But it's not true, I swear, he's the one who has been hitting on me since he arrived but when I told Beck about it and we confronted him, he flipped the story over and Beck believed him"

"Oh my god, that guy is an asshole, how could he do that to his own brother?" Mariel asked.

"I know but Beck chose to believe him over me" Jade said angrily.

"Well, sweetheart, I know it's unfair but you have to step into his shoes, it's his brother you're talking about" Mariel commented. "He probably feels worse than you right now because even if he chose his brother, he loves you and he must be having doubts" She said and then saw Jade's arm had a bruise. "What's this?" She questioned and Jade looked at her arm, she hadn't seen the bruise Beck had made her.

"Oh, it must've happened earlier" Jade said when she saw it.

"How?" Her mother questioned.

"When I told Beck about his brother he went crazy and on our way to the car he was grabbing my arm too tightly" Jade informed and saw the angry look in her mother's face "But I told him to stop and he immediately apologized" She explained but Mariel was upset by that point.

"I don't care if he apologized, he hurt you" Mariel said angrily.

"He didn't mean it, mom, I swear, Beck is not that kind of guy…besides, I bruise easily so it's not like he did a lot" Jade affirmed, she knew Beck hadn't meant to hurt her but Mariel didn't feel any empathy towards that situation.

"Don't defend him, you can't be with a man who is capable of hurting you when he is angry so I'm glad you broke up with him" Mariel said sincerely and Jade sighed so her mom gave her a kiss. "It'll be okay, baby, now what about some coffee and movies with your mom? Your father is not home so it'll be a girls night" Mariel said happily and Jade smiled.

"Yes" Mariel did her best to make Jade forget everything at least for that night and she did, they had a good mother-daughter time.

Next day Andre and Robbie saw Beck standing in front of his locker so they walked up to him. "Hey Beck, what's up?" Andre said.

"Hey" Beck said emotionlessly.

"Where is Jade?" Robbie asked and Beck threw his cup away madly so they looked at each other shocked.

"God damn it" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"Whoa! Easy man, what happened?" Andre questioned confused.

"Jade and I broke up" Beck responded.

"Why?" Robbie asked disoncertedly.

"Did she tell you about Dylan?" Andre asked and Beck stared at him confused.

"You knew?" Beck asked.

"Well, yesterday right before you arrived she opened her locker and saw something, she was really angry and she told us that your brother has been hitting on her" Andre commented.

"Yes, she told me that and we went to talk to Dylan but he said that she was the one flirting with him" Beck informed and they looked at him even more surprised.

"What? That can't be true, Beck, come on…Jade is not that kind of girl" Andre affirmed and Beck exhaled. "Don't tell me you dropped her because of that"

"No, I didn't…she did" Beck informed.

"Did you tell her you believed Dylan?" Robbie asked and Beck looked down so they shook their heads.

"God Beck, you can't tell me you really believe Jade tried to get it on with your brother, it's ridiculous" Andre commented.

"And what am I supposed to believe then? That my own brother betrayed me like that? No, no, he wouldn't do it" Beck affirmed.

"And you think Jade would?" Robbie asked and Beck punched the lockers madly.

"I don't know, I don't know anything…that would mean I've been dating a stranger and that the real Jade is a person I deeply hate, I really don't know what to believe" Beck said sincerely. "I know the Jade we know wouldn't do that but Dylan wouldn't either, I don't know what to do"

"Alright, have you considered that maybe one or both of them are confused?" Andre asked and Beck looked at him not really understanding. "Maybe Jade misunderstood the situations because of what happened when she met him and maybe he misunderstood her words, maybe this is just a big mistake"

Beck thought about it and nodded, he was really hoping that was true but now the problem was that if Jade wasn't guilty then she wouldn't forgive him for doubting. Suddenly Jade walked through the door but she didn't even look at him, she went straight to her locker and tried her hardest not to seem affected. "Come on, go over there and tell her you're sorry and that you want to fix things" Andre said.

"She'll reject me" Beck said.

"Just try" Robbie said but before he moved, Jade walked towards them and simply handed Beck a jacket.

"You forgot this in my car" Jade said coldly.

"What happened to your arm?" Andre questioned confused when he saw the bruise.

"Beck can explain it, can't you?" She simply responded before she left and he stared at her sadly and surprised, he felt so bad for doing that to her, he'd been taught to never hurt a woman but he had done it.

"What does she mean? You hit her?" Robbie questioned shocked.

"No, of course not, what kind of man do you think I am?" Beck said upset. "I didn't hit her but yesterday when she told me about Dylan, I got really mad and I was basically dragging her to my car…I didn't feel I was grabbing her so tightly but..." he explained.

"You were, that bruise proves it" Andre said slightly upset.

"I know, I feel so bad about myself" Beck responded sincerely. "I didn't realize that I was hurting her that much"

"Anyway, you should apologize for both things" Robbie affirmed and Beck nodded.

"I will, I hope we can fix things, I love her and I don't want to lose her but if she flirted with my brother then…" Beck said.

"Then what?" Andre questioned curiously because Beck's face was full of rage.

"I would never forgive her, I hate treason and she knows it" He said emotionlessly and they stared at each other not knowing what to say.

Days went by and Dylan finally decided to do his next move on Jade, he found out where she lived and went to her house. "Hello, may I see Jade, please?" Dylan said to Jade's father, John, while holding a bunch of roses and a little box.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a friend of hers, please let me in" Dylan said and John looked at him from top to bottom, he looked really serious and elegant so John agreed.

"Jade, come downstairs" Her father shouted and two minutes later Jade came downstairs. "I'm off to the office but you attend your guest" John said and left the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade questioned coldly as she walked towards him. "Who gave you my address?"

"I came to see you, of course and I brought you these" He said and handed her the roses but she dropped them madly so he nodded. "I guess you don't like flowers but you can't say no to this" He commented and opened the fancy looking box to show her what was inside. Jade stared at it and saw a beautiful diamonds necklace, earrings and bracelet, she liked them but she didn't even blink. "As soon as I saw them I thought of you, they were expensive but you're worth it, I'm sure they'll look beautiful on you" He complimented but she simply stared at him emotionlessly.

"I'm not for sale, you stupid asshole, I wouldn't date you even if you bought me the entire jewelry store" Jade affirmed and he sighed upset.

"What do you want then? I'm willing to make you happy, just ask" Dylan said and she chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You, you don't realize that no matter what you do I'm never going to like you" Jade said. "You told your brother I'm a whore and now you're here trying to get me to date you, you're sick"

"I had to do it, Beck wouldn't get out of the way between you and me" Dylan said and she smiled with irony.

"There's no you and me and there won't be, not even if you were the last man on earth" Jade affirmed.

"I am much better than Beck, you would not regret, I promise" He responded and Jade laughed.

"Please, you're no match for Beck" Jade said and he glared at her angrily. "Besides, I love him and that's not going to change because of you" Dylan sighed and nodded.

"Alright, it's your decision" He simply said and left the house slamming the door behind him, as soon as he got in his car he punched the wheel madly and screamed in anger. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU WILL HAVE TO SAY YES!" He screamed and then took a breath. "You will be mine, Jade West, I haven't gone this far for you to reject me, it'll happen…just wait"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chap :)**

 **Don't forget to review, guys, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey i'm glad you're liking the story but what happened to the reviews? They were cut by half on the last chapter.**

 **Please review more, guys, i love seeing your thoughts!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Dylan arrived home Beck approached him. "Hey" Beck said and Dylan immediately turned around smiling trying to hide the deep hate he felt towards his brother.

"Hi, what's up?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, we need to talk" Beck said and Dylan nodded. "Are you completely sure Jade flirted with you? Is there any possibility that you might have misunderstood her words?"

"Beck, are you doubting of me?" Dylan asked back.

"No, of course not but I love Jade, Dylan and if I can get her back I will be happy so please tell me if you're one hundred percent sure she flirted with you" Beck demanded.

"Beck, you're my brother and I want you to be happy so I could tell you that no, she didn't flirt with me just so you can go after her and be happy but I won't lie to you, you deserve better" Dylan commented. "I'm completely sure Jade flirted with me, she even tried to kiss me but I rejected her" he informed and Beck's mouth dropped. "How could I be mistaking?" He questioned and Beck thought about it for several seconds.

"I'm sorry, you're right…" Beck said and took a deep breath. "I won't go after her, I promise" Dylan nodded smiling sadly and they hugged so Dylan's face immediately changed to a malicious smirk.

Next day Jade arrived to Sikowitz's class room and simply took a seat, a few minutes later all her friends and Beck arrived as well and they walked up to her. "Hey Jade" Tori said nicely.

"Hi" Jade responded emotionlessly.

"Hey, we were wondering if you want to come to our road trip to the mountains, we want an adventure and thought you'd like to join us" Tori offered nicely.

"Who's going?" Jade asked.

"All of us" Cat said and Jade looked down debating whether to go or not.

"What's the problem, Jade? Is it because Dylan is not going?" Beck asked and she turned to him angrily.

"Go to hell" Jade said.

"I would if I knew you won't be there but that's where people like you go so…" Beck commented and she sighed angrily.

"People like me? Do you mean whores?" Jade questioned and he smiled.

"You said it" Beck simply said and she felt her blood boiling inside her body.

"Beck, stop it" Andre demanded.

"Oh no, it's okay...that's what he thinks" Jade commented ironically. "But don't worry, Beck, i'll stick around for a while...not my time to go to hell yet"

"You never know" Beck said and she raised an eyebrow at him while their friends looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Come on, Jade, you should come with us…I'm sure it'll be an interesting trip!" He exclaimed with fake excitment.

"Yes, of course" Jade said. "I'm going, when is it gonna be?"

"Tomorrow at 11am, we'll meet up at Beck's house because his parents let us borrow their van" Tori answered.

"Great, I'll be there" Jade simply said and Beck smiled ironically, he loved her but he was so angry with her for cheating on him that he only wanted to get revenge and his only way to do so was by making her feel bad.

Next day everyone met up at the Oliver's house as they had agreed to and they got in the van. Beck was the driver so Jade decided to sit in the back and Andre took the front seat. "Here we go!" Tori said excitedly and they hit the road, the girls kept singing all the way but Jade was just staring out the window feeling uncomfortable because she was right behind Beck and the tension was almost palpable.

Cat was in the back seat with Tori and she was looking at everything in the trunk of the van, she saw two wheels, a tool box and a shovel. "Hey, what's the shovel for?" Cat questioned.

"Oh, it's always there in case we need it" Beck simply answered.

"Are we there yet?" Cat asked after two hours of driving, all they could see was trees at that point.

"No" Beck informed.

"I need to pee" Cat informed.

"Can you hold it?" Tori asked and Cat shook her head.

"No, can we stop, please?" Cat asked and Beck nodded.

"Sure" He said and started driving to the side of the road to park but he realized he couldn't.

"Beck, stop the car" Andre said because they were driving out of the road.

"I can't" Beck said as he repeatedly tried to pull over but it wasn't working. "I can't" he said nervously.

"What's happening?" Tori questioned scared because they were going really fast and they were already out of the road so the car kept moving abruptly.

"I can't stop the car, fuck, no!" Beck screamed as he desperately tried to pull over but he couldn't. "The brake is not working!"

"Stop the car!" Jade screamed nervously.

"Ah!" Cat screamed when she saw a huge tree in front of them but by the time Beck saw it, it was too late.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed and then they hit the tree really hard. Beck hit his head with the wheel, Jade, Tori, Andre and Robbie hit theirs with the windows and Cat went over the seats and her head landed on the floor so everyone was unconscious.

Hours later Tori finally opened her eyes and looked around confused, she touched her head because it hurt and then saw her friends unconscious so she got scared. "Guys, guys, are you okay?" She questioned and tried to move towards them.

She first tried to wake Cat because she was on the floor, Tori turned her around and started slapping her face gently. "Cat, wake up! WAKE UP!" She screamed and then she heard Andre moaning. "Andre? Are you okay?" She questioned and he slowly looked back to see her.

"Yes, yes, I think so…and you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes but Cat is not waking up, try with Robbie" Andre started trying to wake Robbie and he did after a few seconds but Cat was taking longer.

"Oh my god, do you think she is dead?" Tori questioned worriedly but then Andre checked her pulse. "No, no, she is alive…let's just throw some water on her" He suggested and they grabbed one of the bottles.

Indeed, after feeling the water Cat started moving and she opened her eyes so they smiled. "Cat, Cat, you're okay!" Tori said gladly.

"What happened?" Cat asked as she slowly moved.

"We crashed" Andre informed.

"Hey, where are Beck and Jade?" Robbie questioned once they realized Beck and Jade weren't there anymore.

"I don't know" Tori said, she got out of the car to see if they were outside but they weren't. "They are not here"

Beck opened his eyes and saw blurry but he could distinguish trees and the sky, which was about to go dark. He slowly stood up and looked around but he couldn't see anything but trees, he was gonna hold his head because it hurt but before he did it he realized his hands were all bloody, he looked down at his body and saw his shirt was bloody as well so he tried to find an injury but only his head hurt so he was confused, he didn't know where all that blood had come from or why he wasn't in the car anymore.

"Beck!" Beck heard Tori's voice screaming from the distance so he immediately walked towards it and within a minute he saw the car so he walked faster.

"They're not answering" Tori commented. "Did you get any signal?" She asked her friends, who were trying to call someone but they had no signal.

"Beck!" Cat shouted when she saw him walking towards them and they smiled.

"Beck, thank god, where were you?" Andre asked.

"Where is Jade?" Tori questioned and Beck stared at them confused.

"She is not here?" He asked back and they shook their heads.

"Where were you?" Andre asked again.

"I…I don't know, I woke up deeper into the forest and then I heard Tori calling my name so I found you" Beck said.

"But how did you get there?" Tori asked.

"I don't know" He responded and they stared at him confused.

"Look at you, you're bleeding so much, let me see" Tori demanded and Beck opened his shirt but there weren't any injuries so she got even more confused. "Beck, you don't have any injuries, only the one in your head"

"That's good news" Beck said.

"I just don't understand why you're so bloody, this is weird" Tori commented.

"And where is Jade?" Cat questioned but nobody answered.

"Yes, finally, listen we had an accident, we need urgent help" Robbie said on the phone and started telling them how to get to where they were. "My parents will send help" He informed and they exhaled relieved.

"But now we need to look for Jade, it's about to go dark" Tori said and they nodded. "JADE! JADE, PLEASE RESPOND!"

"Maybe she woke up first and went somewhere to look for help" Beck commented.

"But where? We are in the middle of nowhere" Andre responded.

"I don't know but I can't think of any other option" Beck said.

"And you, how did you get to the forest? We are alone" Andre commented confused.

"I have no idea, I told you guys I woke up there… I don't remember waking up before" Beck affirmed. "Maybe Jade took me there"

"Why would she do that?" Cat asked.

"I don't know but can you think of any other explanation? She's not here which means she woke up and if I don't remember waking up then maybe she somehow dragged me into the forest, maybe she wanted to play a joke on me…Jade has a creepy sense of humor, we know that" Beck commented but they weren't so convinced.

"Beck, come here…" Tori said and he walked closer to her, she made him look up and stared at his neck confused. "Who scratched you? You didn't have this when we came" She commented as she stared at the scratches on Beck's neck and face.

"What? Which scratches?" He questioned just as confused and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god, they are so red"

"Yes, they are…"

* * *

 **Mmmmhm...**

 **What happened to Jade? Did Beck have something to with it? You gotta wait to find out! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, don't forget to review!**

 **And also, i just uploaded a new story called "Pseudo" and i really like the whole concept of it so check it out, i was excited when i wrote it for some reason and i hope you will like it as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jade!" The gang continued shouting Jade's name and walking around the zone for about an hour and a half but it was useless, there was no sign of her.

"She is not answering, I'm worried about her…it's getting dark" Tori said sincerely.

"Guys, I'm hungry" Cat commented.

"The food is in the trunk" Beck said and Cat and Tori opened the trunk, there was indeed the food but something else caught their attention. The lock of the tool box was open and the shovel wasn't there anymore.

"Guys, where's the shovel?" Cat questioned curiously.

"What do you mean? It's not there?" Beck asked confused and they shook their heads.

"This is so weird, the shovel is gone and so is Jade" Tori commented.

"Maybe she has it" Robbie said.

"Why would Jade need a shovel in this situation?" Cat questioned but before anyone could answer they heard cars coming so they immediately started jumping on the road to catch their attention.

The ambulance arrived and they were taken to the hospital while some rescue groups looked for Jade in the forest. It was nighttime and they were all in the hospital being treated by the nurses, they only needed some bandages but they had to spend the night there anyway just to make sure they were fine.

Next day they were eating in one of the rooms when two cops arrived. "Hello" One of them said.

"Hey, have you found Jade?" Tori questioned hopefully.

"No, we had three groups of ten people and some helicopters checking the area but we couldn't find her" The cop informed and they sighed worriedly. "However, we found a shovel and a screwdriver half buried near the shovel, those objects belong to your family, Mr. Oliver, don't they?"

"Yes, they were in the trunk of the car" Beck answered.

"We also found out the brakes of your van were broken on purpose" The cop informed and their mouths dropped open.

"What?" Andre questioned shocked.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened because the brakes, the shovel, the screwdriver and your classmate missing are telling us we have a crime here" The other cop informed.

"We…we were going to the mountains to climb but we had to stop because our friend Cat needed to pee" Tori began. "But then Beck couldn't pull over and we crashed against a tree, we passed out and when I woke up three of my friends were unconscious and Beck and Jade weren't in the car anymore"

"Wait, you were gone too?" The cop asked Beck.

"Yes, I woke up in the forest a few meters away from the accident, I don't know how I got there" Beck informed sincerely.

"Are you sure?" He questioned and Beck nodded. "Okay, go on Miss Vega"

"Well, after my friends woke up we started shouting Beck and Jade's names and Beck appeared, he came from the forest all bloody and confused" Tori said. "But Jade never came back, we looked for her for hours and screamed her name but she didn't respond"

"Alright…" The cop said. "Well, I can see you all hit your heads but other than that you're not injured, right?" He questioned and they nodded. "Then why do you say Mr. Oliver came back all bloody?"

Tori looked at her friends and at Beck not knowing what to say. "Umm…I don't know, I mean maybe he touched his head and then his shirt, we bled a lot" Tori said because it was obvious where the cop was going with that question and she didn't want Beck to get into trouble.

"Mr. Oliver, since when do you have all those scratches on your neck and face?" The other cop questioned and Beck looked at him nervously.

"Ummm…I don't know, I think since yesterday" Beck responded and the cop nodded.

"And do you know what caused them?" He asked.

"I guess the crash, I don't know" Beck answered.

"Okay…" The cop said. "Well, we'll keep looking for Miss West but we also need to interview each of you in private so please stop by the police station this week" He demanded and they nodded.

As soon as the cops left they all looked at each other worriedly. "Do you guys think something bad happened to Jade?" Tori questioned.

"Let's not think that" Andre said and Beck looked down worriedly.

"Who broke the brakes? Who wanted to kill us?" Robbie asked confused.

"I have no idea" Beck responded.

"I don't care, I just want Jade to appear...alive" Tori said and they sighed.

Days went by and there were still no signs of Jade so her parents were freaking out, by the end of the week Jade's friends went to the police station to be interviewed as they'd been told and each of them awaited their turn. The first to go was Andre, he sat down on the chair and the two cops came into the room.

"Okay, can you talk to us about the accident?" The cop demanded.

"We already told you, we were going to the mountains but we crashed, when I woke up Tori was awake trying to make Cat react, I helped Robbie and when they woke up we realized Beck and Jade were gone" Andre started. "We started shouting their names and a few minutes later Beck came back"

"What did he look like?" The other cop asked.

"I don't know, he had a little injury in his head like the rest of us but he had blood all over his shirt and his hands as well and his clothes were dirty like he'd been on the dirt for too long, he also had the scratches" Andre confessed. "He said he didn't know how he'd gotten to the forest and that was it, we started looking for Jade but she never appeared"

"Tell me something, Mr. Harris, how was the relationship between Beck and Jade? Were they friends…?" The cop questioned.

"They were a couple until a few weeks ago" Andre answered.

"Oh…I didn't know that, and why did they break up?" He asked.

"Because Beck's brother, Dylan, told him that Jade had been flirting with him" Andre informed. "He got really mad and they broke up" He said and the cops looked at each other.

"And how has their relationship been since they broke up?"

"They usually ignore each other or make resentful comments, Beck is upset whenever she is around" Andre commented.

"Okay, thank you, if we find her we'll let you know"

Then they interviewed Cat, Robbie and Tori and they all said basically the same, the only person left was Beck so they called him in. "Alright, we know you weren't in the car when your friends woke up which means you woke up before" The cop said.

"No, I didn't, I've told you I don't know how I got to the forest" Beck commented.

"Listen, Beck, we found Jade's phone, bracelet, a shoe and some purple streaks spread in a line from the car to the forest near where we found the shovel and the screwdriver, there was also a lot of blood on a rock and some black hairs, we didn't mention this before because we needed a suspect and guess what? We got it"

"Are you implying I killed Jade?" Beck questioned.

"I never mentioned the word 'kill' but it's interesting that it comes to your head" The cop commented and Beck looked down nervously. "Either way, yes, we have searched everywhere and she is not there, at least not on the surface"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck asked.

"Well, we found your shovel in the forest as well…now tell me, what did you do with Jade West?" The cop questioned seriously.

"I didn't do anything to her" Beck affirmed.

"We know you broke up with her for flirting with your brother, that must have made you angry" The other cop commented.

"Yes but I wouldn't kill her because of that, I wouldn't hurt her under any circumstance" Beck said.

"You did, Beck, you woke up first and you saw her there unconscious, you felt so much rage so you grabbed the screwdriver and then you took her and dragged her across the forest… or maybe she was running from you, she screamed and tried to defend herself but you are much stronger, you started strangling her but she scratched you trying to fight for her life so you hit her against a rock and then you did it again, you kept doing it until she stopped moving and then you stabbed her with the screwdriver, when you realized she was dead you ran back for the shovel and buried her somewhere, didn't you? You wanted to hide the shovel as well but your heard your friends calling you so you had to go back before they found you" The cop affirmed as Beck stared at him afraid of everything he was saying, he was afraid of going to jail but overall, he was afraid that what he had said was true and that Jade was dead. "Where is she, Beck? Where did you put the body?"

"I didn't do anything, I would never hurt Jade, I love her" Beck affirmed.

"Come on, we understand…She flirted with your brother, she was a whore, it's completely understandable that you wanted revenge" The other cop said but Beck shook his head.

"I didn't kill her" Beck insisted.

"Did she tell you anything? Did she mention your brother and it made you so mad that you just didn't realize what you were doing?" The cop questioned seriously.

"Stop doing that, stop making stories, I DID NOT kill Jade" Beck insisted madly. "I didn't…I couldn't have"

* * *

 **So did he do it? Did he not do it? What do you guys think?**

 **Please review more! And don't forget to check out my other story "Pseudo" ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you're liking the story, please don't mind all the legal stuff haha it's basically all based on the SVU episodes i've seen and the fact i need it to be this way for the sake of the plot :p So just enjoy!**

* * *

"Beck, we are getting the results of the blood on your shirt and the blood we found on a rock in the forest, if it's from the same person and if it belongs to Jade, you're never getting out of jail so you better confess now, maybe we could make a deal" The cop offered and Beck looked down.

"I'm not going to confess something I didn't do" Beck affirmed. "Someone else did it and is making me look guilty"

"Who? Who would want to do that? Why?" One of the cops asked.

"I don't know, that's your job to find out" Beck responded.

"Who would want to hurt Jade besides you? Who would take the time to set everything up like this?" The cop questioned again.

"I don't know!" Beck raised his voice and they looked at each other.

"Beck Oliver, you're under arrest for the disappearance of Jade West" The cop informed.

The gang was waiting for Beck outside along with Jade's parents, they'd also been called to be interviewed but when they arrived they saw the two cops walking out of a room with a handcuffed Beck. "Oh my god, Beck!" Tori exclaimed surprised.

"What's going on?" Andre asked.

"He is under arrest for Jade's murder" The cop informed and Mariel's eyes wide opened as she shook her head.

"No, no… Jade can't be dead, she can't!" Mariel screamed desperately and the cops immediately turned to her, they closed the cell and walked over to Jade's parents.

"You found her body?" Mr. West questioned completely heartbroken.

"No, no we haven't found it" The cop informed.

"Then how do you know that she is dead?" Mariel asked.

"And why did you arrest Beck?" Robbie asked.

"Listen, we found some of Jade's belongings spread in the forest like she'd been running or dragged and near the place where we found the shovel, the screwdriver and one of her hair streaks, there was a rock and it had blood on it…a lot and some black hairs, it seemed someone had bled on it or been hit on it" The cop commented. "Another thing is Beck's shirt has more blood than what he could've bled so the blood belongs to someone else and that person is most likely Jade, also he has some scratches which seem to be made by someone who was under him trying to get him off or something, it's common sense but we are running the tests right now to see if the blood on the shirt, the screwdriver and the rock matches and if it belongs to Jade"

"Oh my god" Mariel said completely shocked.

"Beck couldn't have killed Jade, he would never hurt her or anyone" Tori affirmed.

"That's not true, he made Jade a bruise the other day" Mariel affirmed full of rage.

"Yeah but he was upset that day and he didn't mean it" Andre said.

"The fact he was upset doesn't excuse him, maybe he was angry and he saw Jade and he hurt her" Mariel commented crying.

"If that son of a bitch killed my Jade, he is gonna pay for it" Mr. West affirmed and the gang looked at each other, they couldn't believe Beck would be capable of hurting Jade.

All the sudden Beck's relatives arrived and saw the gang, Jade's parents and the cops standing in the hall so they approached them. "What happened? Where is Beck?" Beck's mother, Laura, asked.

"Your son killed my baby" Mariel said with lots of tears running down her face and rage dripping from her voice.

"What? No, Beck would never kill anyone" Mr. Oliver affirmed. "This is a mistake"

"I hope for your son's sake that it's actually a mistake and that Jade appears alive because if Beck killed my daughter he will regret being born" Mr. West responded and they stared at him shocked.

"Hey, no need to threaten" Dylan commented. "What makes you think Beck had to do with Jade's disappearance? Maybe she woke up, went around the forest and got lost and IF she is dead, which is not a sure thing, maybe it's because some animal attacked her, you can't be sure my brother did it"

"Yes, Dylan is right" Mr. Oliver said.

"I want to see Beck right now" Laura demanded.

Beck was in the cell just thinking about everything the cops had told him and he could picture the images they'd described, he replayed them so many times in his head that he got to a point where he didn't know if they had actually happened or not. He put his hands in his pockets because he was cold and felt something that distracted him from his thoughts, he pulled it out and immediately recognized it, it was Jade's choker, the same she'd been wearing the day she went missing so he looked down scared.

"Beck!" Laura said and he immediately stood up when he saw his family coming. "Oh baby, we'll get you out of here" She affirmed and he looked at them sadly.

"Beck, did you do it?" His father questioned sadly. "Be honest, Dylan told us about Jade…We would understand"

"I didn't do it, I swear…at least not consciously" Beck said and they stared at him confused.

"What do you mean not consciously?" Dylan asked.

"I would never hurt Jade, I love her but everything they say makes sense, the blood, the shovel, me waking up away and this…" Beck said and showed them the choker. "It's Jade's, she was wearing it that day" His parents stared at him shocked and he looked down ashamedly.

"Beck…" His father said.

"What if I did kill her? What if I had some sort of blackout and murdered Jade in it? No, no, if I did it I deserve to die too" Beck said sincerely with lots of tears running down his face. "If I killed her I'm...I can't live with this"

"Beck, calm down" Dylan said.

"Honey, you've never had blackouts and I don't think you'd be capable of killing anyone, okay? Now tell us, how did you get this?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, I just found it in my pocket" Beck responded and they looked at each other.

"Give it to me" His mother demanded but he shook his head.

"No, I'll give it to her parents" Beck informed.

"Beck, are you crazy? If you show them that, it'll be the last proof to doom you" His father said.

"I don't care, if I killed Jade I deserve it" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, come on… are you sure you don't remember? You had reasons, we wouldn't judge you" Dylan said.

"I don't remember anything, I swear but I can't be sure I didn't do it, not unless she appears" Beck answered. "And if they find her body, if they prove I did it…I am going to die"

After Beck's parents were asked to leave, Mariel demanded to see him so she walked up to the cell and he looked at her ashamedly, he stood in front of her and simply waited for her to yell at him. "What did you do with my daughter?" She questioned emotionlessly and Beck took a deep breath.

"I don't know" He said sincerely. "I swear I don't know"

"Did you...kill her?" She asked with tears in her eyes and he looked down.

"No, at least not while being me" Beck said and she stared at him not understanding. "Listen, I could NEVER hurt Jade, I would die first but everything these people say makes me doubt, maybe I did it and I don't remember…but no, no, it can't be, I would never hurt her" He affirmed and she stared at him with lots of tears streaming down her face.

"You don't remember? How can you kill someone and not remember?" Mariel questioned angrily.

"I don't know, I know I didn't kill Jade but things seem to point at me, what am I supposed to believe?" Beck asked and remembered the choker. "And there's this, I just found it in my pocket and I think you should have it" He handed it to Mariel and as soon as she saw it she broke out crying even more.

"You killed her! You fucking bastard, don't lie" She screamed and he looked down with lots of tears running down his face as well. "WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME WHERE YOU BURIED MY BABY!"

Mariel was having a crisis so the cops got her out of the room and took her back to Mr. West. "Hey, what happened? Did he confess?" He questioned and the gang listened carefully.

"He says he doesn't remember killing her but he gave me this" She said and showed him Jade's necklace. "He did it, I'm sure, that bastard killed our baby" Mariel affirmed and started crying into his embrace.

"Oh my god, guys, do you think Beck did it?" Tori asked shocked.

"I don't know anymore, everything points to him" Andre said sadly. "And he was so angry with her, remember what he said to her the day before? Maybe he actually did it"

"What did he say?" Cat asked.

"When Jade said she wasn't going to hell yet, he said 'you never know' and then said it'd be an interesting trip and then... this happened" Andre commented sadly.

"That's not the Beck we know, he is not a murderer" Robbie commented.

"If he actually killed Jade then he deserves to rot in jail" Tori affirmed.

"Let's calm down, we don't know yet, let's wait and see what happens" Robbie commented. "Maybe Jade will appear and she will clarify all this, let's just wait"

"I hope so but at this point I doubt she will ever appear"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **What do you think is gonna happen?**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys!**

 **Listen, i probably won't be updating as often because i'm back in classes so i'm pretty busy but i'll try to keep up every chance i get!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later they finally got the results so Jade's parents, Beck's family and the gang reunited at the police station to know the truth. "So? Was it Jade's blood?" Mr. West questioned hoping it would be a no.

"I'm sorry, as we suspected it was her blood" The cop informed and Mariel immediately started crying while shaking her head. "Also, we've kept looking for her but there is no sign of the body, it's like she turned into ashes or something, the dogs haven't found anything"

"That bastard" Mr. West said madly. "I want him in jail for the rest of his life"

"There's a process but I highly doubt that he will be found innocent" The cop commented and Beck's parents looked down. "But you know we can't accuse him of murder unless he confesses or we find the body therefore he might be getting out, at least during the process"

As the cop had said, Beck's parents managed to get him out during the process but he had to stay in the state. It'd already been three weeks since the accident and the cops had ceased the search for Jade so they were considering finally declaring her dead, there was no need to keep looking for her because they knew they wouldn't find her.

Jade opened her eyes and looked around only to find herself in the same room she'd been in for almost a month now. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" Dylan said nicely, she was on a bed but she was handcuffed to it and her mouth was covered; however, he freed her from the cuff so she could walk towards the kitchen and sit on the table. "You've been good so I'm gonna let you walk around our apartment but…" He handcuffed her hands and she began walking. The apartment was huge and really fancy looking so she'd been comfortable but he had given her a list of rules which included she couldn't stand next to the windows or open the curtains, she couldn't mention Beck, she couldn't get near the door or answer the phone and she couldn't scream, only he could do all that.

They walked towards the table and he pulled a chair for Jade, she sat down on it and he served her breakfast. "I made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice for breakfast" He said nicely and uncovered her mouth.

"When will you let me go?" Jade simply asked emotionlessly, she was tired of yelling at him after all that time and she was glad that at least he hadn't treated her so badly.

"Why do you want to go? You have everything you need here" He commented. "Have I treated you badly? I bought you a bed and decorated your room because I figured you wouldn't like to sleep with me, I bought you clothes and I feed you the best way I can, what else do you need?"

"You keep me tied all the time, I don't like to be tied" Jade informed. "I need my freedom"

"If you say yes, you shall have it…We could move to New York or Toronto or any city you want, I'll please you, just ask" He said, he was desperately trying to make her love him.

"Listen, you're a great guy but I'm not the girl for you, I don't deserve you" Jade said trying to sound as nice as possible, she just wanted him to let her go.

"How can you say that? You deserve everything" Dylan affirmed and she smiled.

"Thank you but…I just can't love you, I'm sorry, I love Beck and you kn-"She said and he punched the table madly.

"Don't mention him!" He said angrily. "We talked about it, remember? One of the rules is that you can't mention any other man, especially him, in this house, this is our place and there's no room for anyone else" He said holding the knife at her madly so she leaned back until he calmed down.

"See? This is another thing, you explode like this sometimes and it scares me" Jade commented.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to control my temper but you need to control your mouth, I don't want to hear Beck's name again, not from your lips" He ordered and she nodded, she was in his hands so keeping him calm was the best for her sake. "But speaking of him, I got news, remember what I told you a couple of weeks ago? About how I had made everything seem like he killed you?" He asked and she nodded, she was still creeped out by that.

"Yeah…"

"Well, since they couldn't find your body and he didn't confess to killing you they couldn't accuse him of murder so he got out, for now, though… However, they've stopped searching you and they might declare you dead soon" Dylan commented smiling. "So baby, what do you want your next name to be? Choose and you'll have it!"

"I like my name" Jade said.

"Yes, silly but you can't be named Jade West because she will be dead soon" He explained and she looked down worriedly. "Anyway, eat your breakfast, it'll get cold and after we eat, we can watch a movie or play chess or whatever you want" He smiled and she tried to smile back

Later that day Dylan decided to go visit his family so he handcuffed Jade to the bed and covered her mouth again. "Alright, baby, I'll go see my parents and then I'll come back…I'll leave Netflix on so you don't get bored, you can use the remote with your other hand so you should be fine" He said and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Jade simply stayed there watching a movie, she knew she couldn't escape and fighting was useless, every time she fought he got angry and he punished her by taking comfort away from her so she decided to simply deal with it until she managed to find a good way to escape.

Dylan arrived to his house and found his family having lunch. "Hey guys, how are you?" He asked nicely.

"Good and you? You've been absent for too long in the past weeks" His mother commented.

"Oh I got an apartment and a job so I just spend my time there, I'll get the rest of my stuff out soon so you can use the room" Dylan commented.

"Oh no, baby, no rush I love having you here…even if it's for little time" Laura responded and he smiled.

"Hey man, how are you? Ready for trial?" He asked Beck, who was simply staring down at his food.

"I just want Jade to appear, I didn't kill her I'm sure" Beck affirmed, he'd been thinking about it and the more he analyzed things the more convinced he was that he hadn't hurt Jade but he didn't understand why everything pointed at him, it was obvious someone was setting him up and that person was the one who had either hurt Jade or taken her away.

"Well, yes but you have to prove it, Beck, if you don't you'll go to jail for a very long time" Dylan commented and he sighed.

"Your brother is right, sweetheart, you need to be strong and face things" Laura said.

"Jade's birthday is in a few days, she'll be turning eighteen, you know? I wish I could be with her" Beck said sadly. "She can't be dead"

"Beck, the fact she is missing or dead doesn't erase the fact she flirted with your brother, even if she were here, you should never get back together with her, she is not worth it" His father affirmed but Beck didn't even care, he meant every word, he just wanted to be with her.

Dylan spent some time with them and then went back to his apartment, when he arrived Jade was still watching a movie so he smiled at her. "Hey, babe, I'm home" He said and she looked at him. "What do you want for dinner? You must be starving I'm sorry but my parents wouldn't stop talking" He commented as he uncovered her mouth. "I could make salmon, would you like that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Come on…" He took the cuffs off so she could stand up but put them on again as he always did, Jade sat down on the table and simply waited for dinner.

"I miss my parents" She commented.

"You had to leave the nest at some point, you'll get over it" He responded and she rolled her eyes because he was looking to the other side. "Here…" he served dinner for both of them and sat down in front of her. "You're so pretty even without any makeup"

"Thanks…" Jade said coldly and started eating.

"Today I will sleep here with you, I mean… not in the same bed because you're not ready yet but we'll be together" He commented and she stared at him emotionlessly. "And tomorrow we'll spend the day together as well"

"Do you really think I will love you some day?" Jade questioned and he smiled.

"Yes, of course, there's no reason for you not to, I treat you like the queen you are" He commented. "Anyway, have you decided where you want to live? And what you want your name to be?"

"No" Jade answered.

"Well, hurry baby because we are leaving soon, we can't stay here forever…especially after they send Beck to jail" Dylan commented and Jade looked down concernedly, she really didn't want Beck to go to jail because he didn't deserve it, that was one of her biggest reasons to want to escape.

"I'll choose soon, baby, I promise"

* * *

 **Soooo there ya go, Dylan has her!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review please!**


	8. Chapter 9

**HEEEEY!**

 **So guys, bad news: I could not recover the chapters. Good news: I re-wrote them because i really liked these stories and i didn't want to leave them like this.**

 **So YAY!**

 **Read and enjoy, also don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

Beck couldn't stop thinking about Jade and wondering where she might be, he was hoping she was alive but chances were she'd been dead for a while now. "What happened to you?" He asked sadly while stroking a picture of her. "I know I didn't kill you, I couldn't have…but if I didn't, then who did?"

"Hey man" Dylan said as he entered the room and saw Beck staring at the picture sadly. "Beck, you need to get over it…She is dead and now you just need to focus on proving you didn't kill her"

"I just want her to be okay" Beck said and Dylan shook his head.

"Yes, brother, I know but you can't do that…If she is dead, there's no going back" Dylan affirmed and a couple of tears streamed down his face. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah…" Beck said and Dylan stood up but he didn't notice he'd dropped a little card which had the address of his apartment.

Later that day Dylan and Jade were in the apartment watching a movie and eating popcorn, he was in the house so he'd taken her cuffs off and she was pretending to be happy with him but then the bell rang and they immediately turned to the door. "Sh" Dylan said. "Who is it?" He shouted.

"It's me, Beck" Beck informed and Jade's eyes wide opened, Dylan knew what she was about to do so he hurried to stop her.

"HE-"Jade tried to scream but Dylan covered her mouth and hugged her from behind to control her because she was kicking.

"Stop it, stop it" He whispered on her ear but she kept fighting him as he dragged her across the apartment but she kicked the chairs and everything she could. However, he managed to get her inside the room and closed the door but kept his hand on her mouth. "I'm gonna uncover your mouth but don't scream, okay? I'll tell him to go and then we can continue watching the movie" He said and Jade nodded but as soon as he removed his hand, she tried to scream again so he punched her face pretty hardly and she passed out.

"Damn it, Jade, why can't you obey?" He asked upset and grabbed her from the ground to cuff her to the bed again. He made sure to cover her mouth and tie her very well so she wouldn't be able to move; once she was ready he simply walked out of the room and opened the door.

"Hey" Beck said. "Are you busy?"

"For you I am never busy" Dylan responded.

"Why did it take you so long to open?" Beck asked curiously.

"I was cleaning up a little, I'm a man living alone so this place can be messy" He commented and Beck nodded as he walked inside.

"I like your apartment" Beck said nicely and they sat down on one of the banks around the kitchen island.

"Thank you, so what brings you here?" Dylan asked and Beck.

"First, I'm sorry for coming without telling you…I just found this card and I really wanted to spend time away from the house, you know, talking man to man" Beck commented and Dylan nodded. "I wanna get drunk and forget"

Inside the room, Jade started waking up and realized she was tied to the bed so she closed her eyes in frustration but then she heard voices, Beck was still there and she wanted him to find her.

"Forget? Forget what?" Dylan asked confused.

"Jade, I want to forget she ever existed" Beck said and Jade felt her heart breaking. "I want to forget she existed just so I can forget she is dead and that she won't come back…I need her, Dylan, I miss her so much, I love her" he continued and Jade smiled a little when she understood why he wanted to forget her. but it still broke her heart that they were in that situation.

"Beck, I'm sorry but I can't let you get drunk here…that would make me irresponsible" Dylan commented. "But you can talk as much as you want"

"Why are there two glasses?" Beck asked curiously when he saw the two glasses on the table. Inside the room Jade was determined to be rescued so she tried to untie herself but it was hard so she started hitting the handcuffs against the metal of the bed. "What's that?" He questioned when he heard the noise and Dylan looked to the other side nervously. "Are you with someone?"

"Umm…yeah, I didn't want to tell you this because you're my little brother but I got a girl handcuffed to the bed, if you know what I mean" Dylan said embarrassedly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know…I interrupted you, sorry" Beck said ashamedly as he walked towards the door.

"Oh no, it's alright, I'll always have time for you" Dylan affirmed. "But I guess she must be wanting more and remember what we were taught, ladies first, right?"

"Right" Beck said smiling sadly and Dylan nodded. "Goodbye" Dylan closed the door and waited a couple of minutes until Beck had gotten into the elevator. Once he was gone, Dylan made his way towards Jade's room and as soon as she saw him, her blood froze because he did not look happy.

"Why, Jade? Why?" He questioned coldly as he walked towards the bed and she stared at him terrified. "You want him, don't you? You want to be with me instead of me, am I wrong?" Dylan asked but she only looked at him coldly so he slapped her madly. "You fucking whore, I can't believe it…after all I've done for you"

Jade wanted to speak so he uncovered her mouth and she started crying. "Please, please let me go, please!" she begged and he shook his head.

"What for? So you can be with Beck and laugh behind my back?" He questioned and she stared at him confused and scared.

"No"

"Yes, oh yes…but now you will learn that you can't play with Dylan Oliver" He affirmed as he took his belt off and she started panicking.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP" Jade screamed as she desperately tried to free herself from the cuffs but he covered her mouth again.

"Shut up" Dylan ordered. "You are mine!" He screamed and hit her with the belt on her belly so she started crying more. "Only mine!" He shouted and whipped her again.

Then he proceeded to sit on top of her and grabbed her head to make her look at him. "You're mine, Jade West, get it through your head" He said and kissed her lips before punching her face again. Jade was just crying and trying to scream as Dylan beat the hell out of her and by the time he was done, she'd passed out so he simply took a breath and walked out of the room.

Next morning Jade woke up feeling a lot of pain all over her belly and her face, she could barely move and then she remember what had happened so she closed her eyes in anger and frustration. "Good morning, princess" Dylan said as he entered the room with a rose and she stared at him coldly. "Look at you; we need to clean you up…" He said because she had dry blood on her lip and nose, plus she had some bruises and marks from the hits.

"Listen, I recognize I went a little too far last night…" Dylan said and Jade rolled her eyes angrily as a tear streamed down her face. "But you pushed me over the edge, we could've been caught" He commented and she took a breath to stop herself from breaking out crying again. "But I brought you this and I made a delicious breakfast for you, so come on" He untied her and sent her to the bathroom so she could clean herself.

When Jade saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help to start crying again, she looked so damaged and so helpless, it angered and saddened her to the point where she just wanted to kill Dylan but he was stronger than her so she decided to keep going with her plan of convincing him that she liked him.

"Do you like the breakfast?" He asked while she ate and she nodded. "I made it with love because I know you're angry and you have the right to be, I think we both need to come to better terms"

"Yeah…" Jade said trying to remain calm. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" she questioned curiously to change the subject and make him believe she was interested in her.

"Photography, I love capturing moments" He responded.

"And why didn't you become a photographer?" Jade asked confused.

"Because it's not such a good career and I needed something I could do for a living" Dylan said. "We have enough artists in the family with Beck" he said coldly.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jade questioned, that's something she actually wanted to know.

"Because my parents have always preferred him, they moved here because the boy wanted to be in Hollywood Arts, they didn't care to leave me back in Canada as long as they were with him" Dylan commented. "And I really try not to blame him but he always gets everything I want, then I met you and it was the same" He said and Jade looked down. "But I don't want to talk about it, so let's change subject; your birthday is in two days, baby and I have a surprise for you" He informed but she didn't even smile. "Aren't you excited?"

"I hate birthdays" Jade said.

"You will like this one; I promise…You'll never forget it"

* * *

 **Yeah, Dylan is a crazy violent beast and he is obsessed with Jade so... not a good thing.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review :)**

 **Also, i wrote another story which i just uploaded, it's called "Disease" so check it out ;)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

One day Beck was seated in Sikowitz's classroom when the gang entered and they looked at each other not knowing what to do but they decided to talk to him. "Hey…" Andre said awkwardly and Beck looked at them.

"Hi" He said emotionlessly but he could sense they felt awkward around him, he hadn't been going to school in the past weeks but he'd decided to face it because he knew he hadn't killed Jade. "You know what? You don't have to be nice to me, I know what you think"

"Beck, you killed Jade, what did you expect us to do?" Tori asked coldly and he stood up.

"I would never kill anyone, especially Jade….I love her!" He affirmed.

"Sure you do, the bruise you made on her arm, her scratches on your neck and her blood on your shirt prove you love her" Tori responded.

"Beck, we know you were angry…I'm not going to say I understand but you had reasons and it's pretty clear that you did it" Andre said but Beck shook his head.

"Believe what you want, I know I didn't kill Jade…someone else did" Beck said angrily.

"Who? Who would want to hurt her besides you?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but I swear I didn't touch her, i…I would've never hurt her, you know me" Beck said and they looked at each other not knowing what to believe. A few seconds later Sikowitz walked into the classroom casually but his smile dropped when he saw Beck.

"Beck, what a surprise to see you here" Sikowitz said coldly.

"You expected me to be in jail?" He questioned and Sikowitz looked to the other side.

"Guys, I just remembered today's Jade's birthday!" Cat commented and then her smile dropped. "She didn't make it to eighteen…" she added as a tear streamed down her face and everyone stared at Beck coldly so he looked down shaking his head and simply walked out of the classroom.

In Dylan's apartment, he had made Jade dress up in a very pretty dress and prepared an elaborated fancy dinner. He kept the lights low and filled the apartment with candles, when everything was set up he allowed her to come out of her room still wearing the handcuffs.

"Wow" Jade said trying to sound surprised.

"I prepared everything because tonight's a special night" Dylan commented, he'd also dressed up in a suit and made sure everything looked perfect. "This way, my love" he pulled the chair back for her and she sat down smiling awkwardly. "I prepared something delicious; I hope you'll like it"

Dylan served a lot of different dishes and they both had dinner calmly. "This is good" Jade complimented nicely and he smiled gladly but she was just trying to convince him that she was starting to like him.

"Thank you, it's especially for you" He responded. "You look gorgeous tonight…I mean you always do but tonight, you're just unbelievable, I'm so lucky" Dylan said and Jade smiled sweetly.

When they had finished dinner, he put all the plates away and helped Jade to stand up. She could feel what was coming so she nervous but she knew she had to go with the plan. He stood in front of her and grabbed her hands while looking into her eyes. "You're officially eighteen now, my love, you're an adult and therefore you're ready to take this step, we will take it together" Dylan said and she stared at him pretending to be confused.

Dylan got on his knees and showed her a little black box with a ring in it. "Jade West, will you marry me?" He proposed and Jade smiled excitedly.

"Of course" She said happily and he got slightly surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, yes…you were right, you're all I need, you treat me like a queen and you promised that I'll get anything I ever want, you're so sweet to me" Jade said nicely as she stroked his cheek and he stared at her happily but then proceeded to put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, just like the one I'd always dreamed of…How could you know?" She questioned.

"We are connected, we are supposed to be together…I'll always know what you need" He responded and kissed her, she only wanted to puke but she kissed him back and tried to hug him but she had the cuffs.

"I wish I could hug you right now but the cuffs…" Jade said and he looked at her hands.

"That's no problem" He said as he took them off and Jade smiled satisfied but she had to keep pretending so they hugged. He'd been taking pictures of them all night so he decided to take another one with the two of them smiling after the proposal.

"But this is not the whole surprise, my love" Dylan informed and she stared at him genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned and Dylan covered her eyes.

"Just walk…" He made her walk a few meters and then allowed her to open her eyes. "You can see now" When Jade opened her eyes her smile immediately dropped and she felt the fear running through her body. They were standing right outside Dylan's room, which was lightened up with candles and there were lots of petals on the floor and on the bed in a heart shape.

"We are going to have a preview of our honeymoon" He said and kissed her neck from behind so she got extremely nervous and stepped away.

"Umm…listen, I was taught not to have sex before marriage" Jade said, she knew he wouldn't believe her but she needed to try. Dylan started laughing and shook his head.

"Jade, don't be ridiculous, you're not a virgin" He affirmed and she stared at him nervously. "But don't worry, I'll treat you like one just in case you're telling the truth…and it's not a sin because we are gonna get married so it's okay, come here" He demanded nicely but she shook her head as she stepped back slowly.

"Please Dylan, I'm not ready…I'm really not" Jade said sincerely "Let's wait"

"No, no…I've waited for too long, a month and it is time for you to be with me, we'll be together forever…This is natural between husband and wife" He said as he closed the door and she started panicking,

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded scared when he started walking towards her.

"Jade, stop it…Just enjoy the moment" He said but she shook her head and tried to run to the door but he caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and tried to free herself from his embrace but he was way bigger and stronger than her.

"Stop!" He demanded seriously as he hugged her from behind trying to control her and she kicked.

"No, NO, NO!" Jade was doing everything she could to escape but it was useless.

"I said stop!" Dylan screamed madly and threw her over the glass table, which broke and she landed on the pieces of it.

"Ah" Jade said in pain because she was getting small cuts from the glass but Dylan only grabbed the back of her head and made her stand up.

"When I say stop, you stop" He said coldly and threw her onto the bed, Jade landed on her belly but got up pretty quickly and he chuckled while shaking his head. "You're only going to get me angrier, sweetie"

"I'm not going to have sex with you now or ever" Jade affirmed coldly and he smiled creepily so she got even more scared but she was trying to seem strong.

"Why don't you take that dress off and we start things over? I don't want our first time to be like this" He commented and she shook her head so he looked down. "It's your decision, Jade, not mine" Dylan said and suddenly punched her face madly, she immediately dropped to the floor holding her cheek and he simply looked at her while rubbing his fist. Jade was terrified so she tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed her from behind again and slammed her against the wall. "Don't move, we need to take this thing off" He said as he unzipped the back of her dress and she tried to move away from him.

"NO!" Jade screamed and tried to reach the door but he had her dress so she made it easier for him to take it off and she couldn't open the door.

"You look so pretty like this" He commented as he stared at her almost naked body, she was on the floor trembling and trying to cover herself but Dylan simply grabbed her hair again and threw her onto the bed.

"Stop!" Jade screamed terrified as he sat down on her to keep her under control while he handcuffed her to the bed. He handcuffed her arms and legs so she would be unable to move and then he started undressing himself while she cried in fear.

"You will like it, I promise" He said once he was only in his boxers and sat down next to her. "I'll make you feel like a real woman" Dylan affirmed as he stroked her belly and then her chest.

"Please, please stop…please" Jade said crying but he ignored her and made his way out of the room. A few seconds later he came back with the camera and sat down next to her again.

"Tonight's our honeymoon, right, my love?" He said while showing himself on the take with Jade in the background but then put it closer to her face and she continued crying.

"Please, please, don't do this, please" Jade begged terrified and he grabbed her jaw hardly.

"Smile at the camera" He ordered but she only started crying more so he walked back showing her whole body tied to the bed and then he turned the camera around to be in the take again. "You're just nervous, baby, but you'll get over it tonight…Tonight you'll be officially mine"

* * *

 **Yeah...Dylan is getting worse every day :/**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10-

Dylan turned the camera off and then went back to the bed. "It is time to play" He said smiling excitedly and she stared at him terrified.

"No, no, stay away from me…" Jade ordered but he got on top of her anyway and started kissing her. "No, NO, NO!" She screamed desperately as he took her bra off. "STOP, PLEASE, Stop!" Jade couldn't take it, she just couldn't stop panicking.

"Shut up" He ordered coldly as he touched her all over but she didn't stop moving and screaming so he slapped her madly. "When I say something, you do it…It's the least you can do after all I do for you" He commented.

"GO TO HELL!" Jade screamed full of rage and he slapped her again and again so she cried more, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I'm done with this" He said and covered her mouth. "I warned you" He continued kissing her as she tried to scream at him and cried her eyes out but he ultimately raped her and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Dylan forced Jade to have sex with him however he wanted and when he was done, he simply put his arm around her to sleep spooning but she couldn't sleep. After that night Jade only wanted to be dead for real.

Beck had spent all night looking at pictures of Jade and crying, he cried because he knew she would never come back and the person behind it wouldn't pay for her death. He only wanted to go back in time and erase all the things that had happened, he just wanted his life back, he wanted Jade back but that was never going to happen.

Next morning when Jade opened her eyes and realized she was tied to the bed in Dylan's room, she looked around confused but a few seconds later she remembered what had happened, she only wanted to break out crying but she didn't even have the time to because she saw Dylan standing in the corner, just watching her and holding a tray with dishes on it.

"Good morning" He said sweetly but she only glared at him angrily. "I made you breakfast"

"Go fuck yourself" She responded and he looked down.

"I know I wasn't in my best behavior last night, I'm really sorry" He apologized but she didn't even blink.

"Untie me now" She ordered and he nodded. He took the cuffs off and she grabbed the sheets to cover her body as she made her way to the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that, Jade, I've seen every inch of your body" He commented chuckling but she ignored him and slammed the door behind her. She let go of the shirts and simply stared at her bruised body in the mirror, she felt so humiliated and so used that she only wanted to disappear, she wanted to kill Dylan and make him feel what she'd felt.

Jade took a long shower and rubbed her skin hardly trying to get him off it, when she was done she simply got dressed with the clothes he'd left in the bathroom and came out only to see him holding a lot of roses and a pretty black box.

"Look what I bought you to show you how sorry I am for last night" He said nicely and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond necklace, Jade liked it but she didn't smile or even blink when she saw it.

"Do you really think that I'm going to forgive you for raping me?" She asked coldly and he looked down.

"Don't say that, I'm your fiancée, that's not rape…I was just a little hard on you and I'm sorry" He responded but she ignored him and walked out of the room. "Jade, we need to talk"

"Go to hell" She said emotionlessly and went to her room but he followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"My room" Jade responded and he stood up in front of her.

"That's not your room anymore, silly, now that we've made love it's only natural that we share room" He said and she stared at him scared and angrily.

"I don't want to be with you" Jade said and his smile dropped.

"You're saying that because you're angry but remember we are getting married, Mrs. Oliver" He commented.

"I'll only be Mrs. Oliver when I marry Beck" Jade said coldly and the next thing she felt was a slap across her face but she turned back to him smiling satisfied.

"Don't say that ever again" He ordered angrily.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me again? Rape me again? Or are you gonna kill me for real?" She questioned.

"You won't like it, believe me" He threatened but she didn't care anymore, she was done with him and his abuse.

"I don't care" Jade said. "I'm NOT going to marry you, you'll have to marry a corpse" She affirmed and he stared at her angrily. "I love Beck"

"Shut up" He ordered.

"I love Beck, I love Beck, I love Beck, I love BECK!" Jade repeated several times and he started losing his mind.

"I SAID SHUT UP" He screamed madly as he grabbed the back of her head and her neck with his other hand.

"Yes, hurt me…that's the only thing you can do to feel you're a man" Jade affirmed and he glared at her full of rage.

"You and I are going to get married, whether you want it or not" He said coldly and started pushing her back to make her enter his room again. "And you're not exiting this room until you realize that" he affirmed and pushed her down to the bed before handcuffing her to it again.

"FUCK YOU!" Jade screamed at him as he left but he simply went back to cover her mouth and left the room. Jade stayed in the bed crying in rage and anger because she could never escape and she didn't know what he would be capable of when he finally realized she didn't love him.

Dylan was losing his mind but he didn't want to let her go, he was obsessed with her to the point where he was willing to spend the rest of his life making sure she couldn't escape and get away from him but he was angry so he decided to punish her by not feeding her for two days.

Jade starved all weekend but she didn't want Dylan to come back, she preferred to starve to death rather than to feel him close to her again. Meanwhile, Dylan spent all that time in his parents' house with Beck, helping him to practice for the trial because it would take place in the upcoming days.

"Honey, where is the list of witnesses?" Laura, Beck's mother, asked.

"Dylan has it" Mr. Oliver responded.

"Damn, we didn't ask him to leave it before he left" Laura commented. "Beck, call your brother and tell him to bring the documents of the case" she ordered.

"No need to, he forgot his computer in the room…" Mr. Oliver commented. "Beck, go get the documents, we need to discuss everything" Beck simply nodded and made his way towards Dylan's room. He opened the laptop and surprisingly it didn't ask for a password so he simply went to his documents and started searching but one folder caught his attention.

" **J.W.** "

Beck got curious and thought it wouldn't be a problem if he took a look but as soon as he opened the folder, his eyes wide opened because of what he saw. There were lots of pictures of Jade taken from _The slap_ and from other social media, he'd cropped Beck out of all of them so he looked at the screen completely disconcerted.

"Why does he have all these?" Beck asked confused and then saw more pictures of her but those had been taken without her knowledge, some were at Hollywood Arts and some during the welcome dinner; he deeply inside knew why Dylan had all those pictures but he was trying to deny it to himself because he couldn't accept his brother had betrayed him like that.

However, inside that folder there was another one called "New Life" so Beck clicked on it and lots of little squares displayed but they didn't charge so quickly so he simply clicked on the first, which was a video.

In the video he could see the crashed car and how the person with the camera walked towards it. "Mmmm…that was a pretty hard hit" A voice said and Beck immediately recognized it, it was Dylan's voice. "Oh my god, you hit your head pretty hardly, Jade" He said when he opened the back door and an unconscious Jade with a bloody forehead appeared. "Be right back"

The video cut and then Beck and Jade appeared unconscious in on the grass in the middle of the forest. Dylan turned the camera to himself and smiled. "This is how it all starts, new life…new beginning" He commented and got on top of Jade, he turned the camera to her again so Beck could only see her and his hand with a knife.

"Oh my god" Beck said completely appalled by what he was watching, for a moment he thought Dylan was going to kill her but he only cut Jade's hand and made her touch Beck's shirt all over, he also made her scratch his neck and set everything up like they'd found it.

When he was done, the video cut to when they were in his car. He put Jade in the back seat and started filming himself with her in the background. "Here we go, my love, it'll all be good now…"

* * *

 **;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW, please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Beck was so overwhelmed by what he was watching that he couldn't cope. The video cut to Jade again but she was on a bed wearing different clothes and with little bandages on her injuries, however, she was handcuffed to the bed and Dylan was standing in front of her with the camera.

Jade started reacting and when she opened her eyes she looked around confused, she tried to move but realized she was handcuffed. " _Where am i_?" Jade questioned.

" _Home, baby, you're home now_ " Dylan said as he stroked her face and she tried to move away.

" _What? No, untie me now_ " Jade demanded.

" _No, you need to get used to this, my love, I can't the any risks_ " He responded.

" _I want to go home, please let me go, Dylan, please_ " Jade said nervously trying to convince him and Beck shook his head still not believing his eyes.

 _"You're DEAD, Jade, nobody can see you now_ " He said and she looked at him confused. " _That's right, my love, Beck found out about us and he killed you…He is going to face charges for murder_ "

" _What?_ " Jade questioned even more confused and shocked.

" _Yes, sweetie, he was so angry…he dragged you out of the car and smashed your head against a rock in the middle of the forest, then he stabbed you with a screwdriver and buried you somewhere_ " Dylan informed and she looked at him completely terrified by what he was saying.

" _You're crazy…_ " Jade affirmed and he suddenly slapped her so Beck felt his blood boiling up in rage. " _HELP, HEL-_ "She started screaming right after he hit her but Dylan immediately covered her mouth and stroked her face.

" _Sh, sh…it's okay_ " He said as he stroked her face and she stared at him scared with tears in her eyes. "Y _ou and I will be together foreve_ r" Dylan informed and she looked at the camera about to break.

"Oh my god…god, god, this can't be real" Beck said anxiously as he continued looking at the pictures. There were lots of pictures of her wearing different clothes each time and around Dylan's apartment, her injuries started disappearing as the pictures went on and she looked okay, aside from the fact she was always wearing the long-chained cuffs but at least it made Beck feel better to know he was treating her well.

However, when he got to the latest pictures, which had been taken on her birthday, things changed. Jade was wearing a very pretty dress and had her hair up in a bun. There were some photos of her during their dinner and then some others of both of them, where she was wearing a ring a smiling, but she had some bruises that she hadn't been able to hide with makeup and Beck could see them so he looked down angrily. "Son of a bitch" Beck muttered as he stared at the _Engagement_ labeled pictures.

Beck remembered the day he'd visited him and what he had said about having a girl handcuffed to the bed and he slapped his forehead in frustration. "I'm such an idiot" He said angrily.

Beck couldn't take the anger he felt anymore but what he saw next was much worse than what he'd been prepared to see. It was a video and it showed a shirtless Dylan on camera with an almost naked Jade behind him so Beck's face immediately changed to a worried and angry expression. "Tonight's our honeymoon, right, my love?" Dylan said and turned the camera to Jade, who was tied to the bed and crying her eyes out and she had some blood on her lip and nose aside from the previous bruises.

"Please, please, don't do this, please" Jade begged completely terrified and Beck started taking small breaths to control the anger and impotence he felt while watching that.

"Smile to the camera" Dylan ordered as he grabbed her jaw and she continued crying but then he walked back showing her whole body, so Beck could also see she had some small cuts all over her knees and arms and since she was only wearing panties and bra, Beck could see the marks from the whips on her belly as well. The whole scene was terrifying.

Dylan turned the camera around again and smiled at it. "You're just nervous, baby, but you'll get over it tonight…Tonight you'll be officially mine" He affirmed and Beck hit the desk madly because then the video ended.

The next few pictures had been taken later and they showed Jade sleeping on the bed completely naked but covered with the sheets, they'd been taken from different angles but they were all just as heartbreaking. "Dear god" Beck said with lots of tears running down his face as he stared at the photos, which showed a completely damaged and broken Jade; she had newer bruises on her face, arms and legs, besides a broken lip and her makeup all over her face from crying.

Those were the last pictures he'd taken so Beck looked down trying to calm down but he couldn't, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to kill Dylan and rescue walked out of his room without even looking at his parents and went straight to his car. "Beck, sweetie, wait" His mother shouted.

"Where is he going?" Mr. Oliver questioned confused.

"I don't know" She said.

"Maybe he needs some fresh air, but we need to check the documents…I'll go see if he found them" Mr. Oliver said and went to Dylan's room but as soon as he looked at the screen, his eyes wide opened.

"Honey, why are you taking so long?" Laura questioned as she walked into the room because it'd been a few minutes since he'd come to get the papers. She saw his face and stared at him confused but when she turned to the laptop, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god" She said completely appalled and covered her mouth.

"That's Jade, isn't it?" He questioned emotionlessly and Laura nodded.

"Yes, yes…but, I don't understand…why does he have this?" Laura questioned and he turned to her with tears in his eyes so she shook her head. "No, he couldn't have…"

"I'm gonna go find Beck" Mr. Oliver said and made his way out of the house so she followed him.

In the apartment, Dylan finally opened the door to Jade's room and found her on the bed simply staring at the window. "I think you've learned your lesson, I brought you this" He said as he walked towards her with a tray full of food and she simply glared at him coldly. "Your lips are so dry…here, drink some" He said and gave her some water. Jade'd been dying of thirst for a long time so she drank as much as she could.

"I need to go to the bathroom" She informed and he nodded.

"Sure" Dylan untied her and Jade went straight to the bathroom. "My love, I got you something" He informed and a few minutes later she came out to see him half naked holding a black box with a pearls necklace and earrings in it but she simply stared at them and kept going so he looked down.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He asked but she ignored him and continued pulling her muscles because she'd been tied on the bed for way too long. "Jade, talk to me"

"Go to hell" Jade said coldly and he put her gift on the table. He walked towards her and tried to kiss her neck but she moved back. "Don't touch me ever again"

"Jade, don't be silly…we are a couple, come here" He said and tried to hug her but she pushed his arms away.

"I said no" Jade said angrily and tried to walk towards the door but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, you are my fiancée and your place is here with me, in our room" He affirmed and she tried to pull her arm away but he was grabbing her pretty tightly.

"Stop it, let me go" Jade demanded as she tried to free herself from him but then he grabbed the back of her head to make her look at him.

"You are mine" He affirmed and started kissing her while she tried to push him back but she couldn't so she bit him. "Ah" He screamed in pain and broke the kiss. Jade was satisfied with what she'd done but when she saw his expression, she started to regret it. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Dylan put Jade to the wall while strangling her and she tried to push him back. "Stop, stop it…" Jade demanded because he was hurting her.

"You're my woman and you have to do your duties" He said and started kissing her again while trying to open her shirt.

"Ah, no, stop!" Jade screamed desperately as he kissed her neck and undressed her. Dylan managed to break part of her shirt but when he looked down to unzip her jeans, she kicked him pretty hardly.

"AH!" He screamed in pain and anger and Jade immediately tried to run to the door but he managed to pull her leg back and she fell. Jade's head landed on the edge of the table so her lip broke again but she didn't care, she stood up as soon as she could and continued running to the door.

Jade was sure she was gonna make it to the door but just when she was about to exit, Dylan grabbed her hair and pulled her back in. "Ah!" Jade screamed scared when he put her close to him.

"You're only getting out once you are dead" He affirmed as he turned her around so she would see him and then smashed her against the wall very violently. Jade immediately dropped to the floor and Dylan stared at her nervously because she was unconscious.

"Jade? Jade, talk to me…Jade!" He said as he shook her trying to make her react but she never responded.

* * *

 **D:**

 **Is Jade okay? Will Beck rescue her in time? You'll have to see in next AND LAST chapter.**

 **I'm glad you've liked the story, guys, don't forget to review!**

 **Also, i'm gonna ask you a little favor, there's this other story i wrote along with this, it's called "Pseudo" and it's basically about Jade as an assassin and there's trouble and drama and you know...cool stuff, but it's not getting love and i had a lot of fun writing it, i think it's pretty cool so if you could take a look at it and review on it (if you haven't yet), i would really appreciate it :)**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I just found some stories i wrote during my last break ("Jamie", "Hexagon" and "Wanko's nightmare") and i've been debating whether to post them or not. _Jamie_ is VERY alike a story i wrote back in the day called "Memories" but this one is uglier, _Hexagon_ is weird and kinda creepy but idk it's fun...and Well, finally ** I decided to post "Wanko's nightmare" so i would like you to take a look at it **:) (It only has 5 chapters) Also, tell me if you'd like me to post the other two.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, this is the LAST chapter, i'm glad you enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Don't forget to check my other last few stories out ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dylan wanted to check if she was alive but then the bell rang. "Damn" He said annoyed and quickly thought of something to do. He didn't know whether she was okay or not but he didn't have time to check her and he was afraid of moving her so he simply handcuffed her and covered her mouth again but when he finished tying the necktie around her head, he realized her head was bleeding "Fuck".

The bell rang again so he exited the room and went to attend. Dylan opened the door and Beck simply stared at his half naked older brother, as soon as he saw that he had no shirt on, Beck imagined what he'd been doing so he looked down for a second and then punched Dylan's face madly before he could even greet him. "What the fuck?" Dylan asked confused as he held his bleeding nose.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Beck screamed while burning up in rage.

"What's wrong with you?" Dylan questioned.

"You fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill you" Beck affirmed angrily and tried to strangle Dylan, who was only trying to get him off him.

"Beck, stop" Dylan tried to say but Beck could only see Jade's face as he strangled him, he remembered her crying, he remembered her bruises and how hurt she'd been and he only wanted to see Dylan dead.

Beck tried to strangle Dylan for a few minutes while he fought but then their parents arrived to the apartment and broke them apart. "Oh my god, Beck…stop, stop it!" His father ordered as he tried to pull him back.

"Beck, please" His mother said as she tried to pull Dylan away from him, they did that for several seconds until they managed to break them apart but Beck didn't try to get him again, he ran straight to Jade's room and saw it was empty so he opened the door to Dylan's room and his heart stopped because of what he saw.

Jade was on the floor handcuffed, unconscious, bruised and with blood streaming down her chin. "Oh my god" Beck said scared and got on his knees next to her. "Jade…Jade, please respond" He demanded as he slowly managed to touch her; it'd been so long that it was hard for him to believe she was actually there.

The first thing Beck wanted to do was to uncover her mouth so he put his hands behind her head to untie the necktie and he did, but when he pulled his hands back he saw blood on them. "No, no…no" Beck said terrified while shaking his head and all the sudden his parents entered the room.

"Oh god" Laura said surprised when she saw the conditions Jade was in. "Is she alive?" She questioned and Beck proceeded to check her pulse. Fortunately, she was still alive but she needed help because her head was bleeding.

"Yes, yes…but she needs to get to the hospital right now" Beck affirmed and grabbed her in his arms but when he was about to walk out of the room, Dylan appeared aiming a gun at him so Beck stepped back still holding Jade's unconscious body.

"You're not leaving this place with her" Dylan affirmed.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Laura questioned scared with lots of tears streaming down her face. "Please, baby, please put the gun down"

"Leave her on the bed and get out" Dylan ordered but Beck didn't move, he was just glaring at him angrily.

"How could you do that to me? We are brothers" Beck said angrily. "How could you hurt her like this? I saw what you did, you fucking bastard"

"Nothing she didn't want" Dylan said and Beck chuckled ironically.

"You wish, she hates you" Beck affirmed. "And now, I'm gonna take her to the hospital so get the hell out of the way" He demanded coldly but Dylan only smirked and started stroking Jade's forehead with the gun so Beck moved her back. "Don't dare lay a finger on her ever again, I'll kill you first"

"Dylan, stop it right now" His father ordered seriously but he ignored him.

"No, you all need to get out of my apartment" Dylan responded.

"Of course I'm getting out and she is coming with me" Beck said and tried to walk past him but Dylan put the gun to his chest so Beck simply looked down at it and then back at his older brother. "Go ahead; you can't stop me from taking her"

Dylan nodded and then smiled creepily as he moved the gun off Beck's chest to put it to Jade's head so Beck looked at it nervously. "You can take her corpse, if you want" Dylan said and pulled the lock down to shoot her but then Laura hit his head with a lamp and he dropped unconscious.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "I killed him"

"No, no, you didn't" Mr. Oliver affirmed but Beck was only relieved that he hadn't pulled the trigger.

"I need to get her to the hospital, please don't let him out…call the police, please" Beck said.

"He is your brother" Laura said sadly.

"He kidnapped, beat, raped and almost killed my girlfriend and he tried to blame me for it…Dylan's never been my brother" Beck simply responded and made his way to the elevator so he could drive Jade to the hospital. "It's okay, babe, we'll get you there in time…You're alive, you'll get better" He said with tears streaming down his face as he drove to the hospital. The doctors immediately started attending Jade and fortunately, they managed to wake her up within an hour. "How is she?" Beck asked worriedly.

"She's pretty hurt…looks like someone beat her up and she hit her head very hardly, also we had to cut the handcuffs off…That was something unusual. However, she will recover…she's awake now" The doctor informed and Beck smiled relieved.

"Can I see her?" Beck asked hopefully and the doctor nodded. He took him to Jade's room and as soon as he opened the door, Jade turned to him; she was seated on the bed with a bandage on her head and they'd cleaned up all her little injuries.

"Beck…" Jade said smiling with tears in her eyes and he immediately embraced her in his arms as tightly as he could; Beck kissed her forehead as a few tears streamed down his face and smiled because she was there, finally there after they'd all assumed her dead. "I thought I would never see you again, he said that…" Jade said and he broke the hug to look at her face.

"I'm so sorry" Beck said sadly but she smiled at him, she was so happy to be free and with him again that she didn't care about their fight anymore.

"It wasn't your fault" Jade commented but he shook his head.

"No, don't try to excuse me…I was an idiot, you went through all this because of me" Beck affirmed but she shook her head.

"No, no…he would've done it either way, he is crazy…he hates you" Jade informed and Beck nodded.

"I know, I know now…" Beck said sadly as he looked down and then at Jade again before he kissed her lips sweetly and smiled. "God, I didn't think this would be possible…I missed you so much" he informed and she smiled.

"Me too, it was a nightmare to be with him…He told me you would go to jail for killing me" Jade commented.

"I know, everyone thinks that…even our friends and your parents hate me" Beck informed and Jade sighed.

"My parents, I need to see them" Jade said and he nodded.

"I think the hospital called them, they should get here soon" Beck informed.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked and he smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Of course"

"Can you bring me some coffee?" Jade questioned and he nodded while smiling. "Two-"She started but he interrupted her.

"Sugars, I know" He said as he walked out of the room and she smiled. A couple of minutes after Beck had left, the door suddenly opened and the West appeared. Mariel stared at Jade with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face; she couldn't believe her daughter was alive.

"Oh my god" Mariel said as she ran towards Jade.

"Mom…" Jade said happily as well and her mother embraced her in her arms.

"Thank you, god, thank you" Mariel said while crying of happiness and hugging her daughter.

"Jade, honey" Her father said happily and Melissa stepped back so he could hug her as well. "Thank god you're alive; we thought…" he started and broke the hug to look at her face. "Look at you, my god, I'm gonna kill him" Mr. West affirmed and Jade assumed he was talking about Dylan.

"He is a beast, what did he do to you, my love?" Mariel questioned angrily as she stroked Jade's face slowly, still assimilating the fact she was there.

"He…he had me locked up, always handcuffed, he acted nice sometimes but he hit me a lot and a few days ago he…he…" Jade responded but then her eyes filled with tears when she remembered the rape. "He raped me" she said looking down while crying and her parents looked at each other full of rage and sadness. "He was so violent…"

"I'm gonna kill him, baby, I swear he is going to pay" Her father affirmed, anger and impotence dripping from his voice. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Beck walked inside holding two cups of coffee. "You son of a bitch!" Mr. West exclaimed angrily and before Beck could react, Jade's father was all over him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He affirmed as he punched Beck and Jade stared at him confused.

"What are you doing? STOP!" Jade screamed and got off the bed. "Stop it, dad, stop!" she ordered as she pushed her father back, she was standing between them but her father wanted to grab Beck, who was holding his bleeding mouth, again. "NO, stop it! Stay back" she demanded seriously and pushed her father back again. "What the hell are you doing?" She questioned confused.

"I'm giving this animal what he deserves, what's wrong with you now?" Her father questioned upset. "This man kidnapped, hit and raped you, you just told us" he affirmed but she shook her head and walked towards Beck.

"No, no, it wasn't him" Jade informed and they looked at each other disconcertedly.

"What?" Mariel questioned surprised.

"Beck didn't do this to me, it was his brother, Dylan" Jade informed and their eyes wide opened.

"What are you talking about?" Her father asked confused.

"Dylan planned it all, he caused the accident, he kidnapped me and made Beck look guilty, he is the one who hurt me like this" Jade informed while Beck recovered his breath and put his arm around her shoulders. "Beck rescued me today, he went to the apartment Dylan had me in and brought me here" She finished and her parents looked at each other completely shocked, they didn't even know how to look at Beck after that.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked him and he nodded while smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, son" Mr. West said sincerely.

"It's okay…" Beck responded.

"I'm sorry too, Beck" Mariel said and he nodded.

"I understand, everything made me look guilty" Beck commented. "Dylan planned it all well but I knew I hadn't done it"

"But wait, what happened? How did you find me?" Jade questioned curiously.

"Yes, how?" Mr. West asked.

"It was a lucky coincidence, I was looking for some papers on his computer and then I opened a folder full of pictures of you, lots and lots…he photographed you for weeks" Beck informed and Jade sighed mortified. "Then I opened another folder and there was a video of the accident, he was stupid enough to record everything he did…he cut your hand and made you touch me and scratch me…"

"What the…" Mariel said surprised.

"There were lots of pictures of you in his apartment, always handcuffed and then there were the proposal ones and I saw you'd hit you, I was freaking out" Beck commented and Jade looked down. "But the next video was much worse… I'm so sorry" He said as a few tears streamed down her face.

"What video? What did it show?" Mr. West questioned.

"He recorded himself about to rape Jade" Beck informed and Mr. West's mouth dropped.

"Dear god…" He said shocked as he loosened his necktie trying to control his rage.

"Yes, it's sickening…He was talking about their honeymoon and Jade was tied to the bed crying and begging him not to do it, I just wanted to get into the video and kill him" Beck commented angrily as well. "And the last pictures were the worst…"

"Which pictures?" Jade asked.

"He took them after he raped you, you were unconscious and on the bed…only covered with the sheets and it was obvious he'd hit you a lot" Beck said and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"It was horrible…" Jade said sincerely and wiped a tear off her face so Beck hugged her. "He wanted to do it again today, he was trying to rape me so I tried to escape, he told me I would only leave when I was dead and then everything turned black"

"Your head was bleeding when I found you so he probably hit your head…but he is never gonna touch you again, I'll cut his hand off before he lays a finger on you I swear" Beck affirmed and kissed the top of her head.

"I owe you a lot, Beck" Mr. West said frankly and grabbed Jade's hand. "You saved her"

"She is my life" Beck said and smiled down at her. All the sudden, the rest of the gang appeared in the room and they immediately smiled when they saw their friend alive.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily and hugged her, followed by Tori. "You're alive!"

"Yeah..." Jade said smiling at her friend.

"Look at you, oh my god" Tori said and turned to Beck angrily. "How could you?"

"You son of a bitch" Andre said angrily and tried to get closer to Beck to hit him but Jade stood in the middle.

"Stop, guys, it wasn't him...Beck didn't do this to me" Jade informed and they looked at each other confused.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"It was Dylan...he planned it all, he kidnapped me and tried to blame Beck for my fake death" Jade explained and their mouths dropped.

"Are you serious?" Andre questioned shocked and she nodded so they all turned to Beck not knowing what to say.

"Beck...i'm..." Tori started but she didn't even know how to begin, she felt so bad for blaming him. "I'm sorry" She said sincerely and he nodded coldly.

"Yes, man...we are all sorry" Andre added ashamedly. "But you have to understand, everything made you look guilty"

"I told you i wasn't" Beck responded.

"But we couldn't be sure, Beck, Jade was gone and everything pointed to you...i'm sorry" Tori commented sadly.

"It's okay...I would've believed it too, i can't judge you" Beck said sincerely. "You would've been worse friends if you'd been on my side after what i supposedly did to Jade"

"So no ill will?" Tori asked.

"No ill will"

As expected, the charges against Beck were dropped and Dylan was arrested for kidnaping, attempt of murder, rape and for violence against a woman. His parents were very sad to know he would be in jail for a long time but they were conscious of the damage he'd caused, aside from the fact Beck had been close to spending the rest of his life in a cell because of him. Jade could recover from the horrible experience and her relationship with Beck slowly went back to normality but Dylan's shadow would forever be part of their life because, in a way or another, between him and Dylan there would always exist, although broken, a brotherhood.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, guys!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, please :)**


End file.
